thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
TDRPW Amazing Race Episode 3: The Ultimate Fgt
JRO: *wakes up, with donut frosting all over his mouth* Yo Heo, dude, get up. *mumbles* I don't need myself to drag you in this race again. Heo: I heard that >.> And you drag me? Your fatass is dead weight! You can barely walk! JRO: dude, that's inaccurate. Heo: I think we need to take you to Suplex City Heo: Confessional: Yeah, my friendship with JRO has just been Suplex'd. Ally: Like, Garret. Garret: What? <3 Ally: OMG. Garret: IKR. (Ally/Garret and Heo/JRO notice a paper slip under their doors) Ally: Like, it better not be one of Heo's love letters. Heo: *kisses* Ally finally left me a love letter JRO: Nah she digs me bro *opens it* :O *faints* Heo: Did you take your obesity pills wtf Ally: GARRET A TEAM SWITCH. But with who? Garret: Like, it says report to a certain area but the two of us are going in different directions. Ally: OMG I'm scared. Garret: I hope I get paired with a hot guy, like it would be my dream. Ally: Same tbh (The two pairs begin walking with one person from each pair walking left and another walking right) Heo: *walks to area* THIS CANT BE *sees Ally* WE'RE PARTNERS, YES! Ally: NOOOOO! Heo: YEEES! Garret: *sees JRO* Dammit, he's fugly! JRO: stfu fgt (All 9 teams are seen reading clues) CLUE: We are still in Egypt. In case you noticed, it's mostly desert, so you must find your way to the airport. That's it. You may get dehydrate, you may faint, you may finally lose weight like some players NEED to. The first 8 teams to reach me will be safe. NOW GO. Toast: *running with Dark* tbh if this was real life New Age, I would just use some suit to fly there. Dark: troo Toast: Here's my plan. Like the phrase "Toast is the answer to everything" I must use my amazing toast smelling skills and smell toast, leading us to the airport. Dark: Seems legit. Aqua: Heather, you're too slow..no offense Heather: Sorry.. Aqua: You should me. Now when we get to the airport, I need you to mop the floor..with your hair Heather: Um, why? Aqua: Because I said so you rachet Frankie fan. Heather: Okay..? RJ: Y'know Fiz, dehydrating reminds me of conditions in Survivor. Fiz: I wish I knew where the pool was.. RJ: To drink? Fiz: I'm thirsty at but not that kind of pool. The S31 voting pool. RJ: Go Kelley! Fiz: Go Kimmi! Milk: *falls on knees* So...tired Chwiis: What do you expect after hanging out at 05's fgt wiki? Milk: Need..water! Chwiis: EASY! I have all access to my swamps. *waves finger and gallons of dirty swamp water is absorbed into Milk's throat* Milk: Delicious. JRO: Great I'm paired with a ghey fgt Garret: *crawling out of JRO's pants* Looks like you have no dick JRO: stfu. Go suck a penis Garret: But I tried to suck yours but you didn't have one D: Rocky: Rocker, can't you just God to the airport? Rocker: First of all white leveled bitch, I don't God. Second of all, it would help if you stop talking crap. Rocky: Sure Cliff Rocker: Oh wow, you say Cliff because of Cliff Robinson from Survivor and he's black? Racist. Rocky: You ain't no Survivor expert boi. Rocker: Actually Jan, I watched one and a half seasons so you can stfu. Heo: *smiles at Ally* Ally: *ignoring* You are so annoying. Heo: >.> How? Ally: Like, you can't even...idk tbh Heo: You dig me. Ally: Whatever. You're just mad because you're Mexican Heo: Ugh Grass: Yo Ethan my "little" Boi. You better straighten up and be less like JRO or I swear this raping I'll do to you, you will pay- I mean, let's keep going. :D Ethan: dude lol Grass: Okay I guess GO: BAT YOU SLOW ASS ASIAN Bat: shut up. GO: NO!!! Bat: You're just med because I controlled OTDRPW. GO: I MADE RP TIMES BITCH Milk: yo Chwiis Chwiis: Yes? Milk: This swamp water is so..so fueling. I feel so different I feel...SUPER! *grabs Chwiis by his Shrek horns and drags him to airport* Spaz: These Jews finish first, sadly. Heo: *chasing Ally as they head in airport* ALLY WAIT I HAVE A LOVE LETTER FOR YOU! Ally: Ew, get away from me!!! Toast: Hm...it seems we are still far from the airport *sniffs* No sight of any bread. Spaz: HeAlly gets second place. In the meantime, I'm gonna make myself bread covered with jew heads. They must die! *slowly chews* Toast: *sniffs* BREAD! *grabs Dark and zooms to airport, stealing his sandwich* Spaz: These sandwich thieves grab 3rd place. Dark: B) JRO: *walking* yo. Look. It's Rocker and Rocky. Garret: OMG!!! JRO: yeh ur officially the Ultimate fgt. Rocky: No way is the jew beating us *knocks him out with some WWE punch and runs with that one black guy to airport* Spaz: And the Rocks take fourth! Grass: *walking with Ethan, and stops, staring motionless at him* Ethan: Um, hello? Grass: Hi boi. Ethan: Uh..Are we going the right way? Grass: Hopefully *grabs his shoulder* Ethan: Um? Aqua: Hurry tf up before I slay you. Heather: PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN. Aqua: bish whet stop making me dry Heather: sorry.. Bat: We're almost there GO: WE ARE. *shoves Aqua/Heather* OUT OF MY WAY! Bat: *reaches airport with GO* Spaz: 5th RJ: *running past a knocked out JRO* Lol, he sure got blindsided Fiz: Dying Aqua and Heather: *reaches airport* Fiz: YAY! *runs in airport only to be stopped* Employee: *to Fiz* No smuggling weed. Fiz: Dammit *empties pockets and enters* RJ: *enters* Spaz: Aqua/Heather gets 6th. Survivor fgts get 7th. It's down to Jew and Thirsty Gay vs Pedo and Mini JRO! It's a close race!! JRO: *regains consciousness* K Ethan and Grass: *runs past them* Garret: STOP *sucks Grass's dick* JRO: NO! *runs and falls on them* Ethan: I CANT MOVE JRO: *eats Garret and reaches airport* Spaz: That was disturbing but you get 8th place. Ethan, Grass, you are the third duo of fgts eliminated. Grass: Now we have lots of time together boi :) NEXT TIME ON TDRPW AMAZING RACE Heo: *with Rocky* You sure this love thing for Ally will work? Rocky: You're talking to Rocky boi. *smacks him in the head* Toast: WHERES MY FUCKING TOOOOOOOOOOAST! Ally: *crying* I can't take this much longer